


The Beast 野兽

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: PWP，一万字一发完预警：末日AU，有兽化，OOC微血腥暴力，（真的）边打怪边做爱





	The Beast 野兽

The Beast

Part A Bloody knife

汽车在空无一人的12号公路上狂飙，原本平坦的公路上，现在时不时看得到深不见底的裂痕，里面延伸出杂草横生。

道路两旁，科罗拉多高原一片棕色荒漠，被夏天猛烈的太阳烤糊了似的。一团团灰绿色的荆棘在沙漠里没章法地生长，像土地起了荨麻疹，之间还有些零碎的苍白人类骨架，也或许有动物的，在阳光下白得瘆人。

Bucky Barnes被阳光刺得眯起了眼睛，车太老了，空调等同热风扇。他开着这辆破路虎，感觉汗从脊梁骨上蜿蜒着滑了下去，颠簸让方向盘震得手都麻了。Bucky皱了下眉，单手揽着方向盘，拉开头上的遮阳板，从里面顺手抽了盘CD，往播放器里塞。

“Oh the shark has pretty teeth, dear. And he shows them pearly white……”

是首老歌，旧的爵士带着男人沙哑的潇洒。《Mack the Knife》，从他抢了这辆车之后车上的CD就被听了无数遍，这首歌他太熟了。

他手指无意识地敲打着方向盘，轻声哼着歌。前方的路面上又有一整条巨大的裂缝，他熟练地一打方向盘，沉重的大越野就轻巧地摆到了一边稍微平整些的路上。前面一段的路看起来没有什么障碍了，Bucky的神经稍微放松了一些，从口袋里掏了根烟叼着，微低着头点火。

窗外突然出现了一声动物沙哑高亢的嘶鸣声，他的神经立刻绷了起来，将火机丢到副驾驶座上，“操！见鬼。”

他叼着烟低声骂道，猛地一脚蹬下油门，余光扫到后视镜，就看见从旁边的红土岩崖上冲下来一匹棕红色的鬣狗，跟在他车后。那条鬣狗有一辆小汽车那么大，身上的肌肉大块得像岩石，绷起了一根根的筋。

“拜托，巨型小兔子也行啊。”他摇了摇头，想起昨天晚上野猪一样大的那只玩意儿蹦到他车前面，后腿一蹬地好像都在震动，巨大的门牙把他车前盖凿了个坑。他现在赶着去西部的猎人集会，把后备箱那堆兽骨卖个好价钱、换些资源。他没时间跟野兽搏斗。

他说着，手上利落地换挡，油门踩下去，发动机发出野兽似的轰鸣。那只鬣狗跟在驾驶座的侧后方，跑步的时候浑身肌肉一块一块的鼓起。吃了不少人，Bucky想着，这样的体格不是一般的变异动物能达到的。他瞟了一眼右侧的沙漠，路线不怎么平，但总好过被鬣狗追杀。

鬣狗跟得很紧，头可以到车窗的高度。Bucky看得到它跑动时张着的嘴，那尖牙上留着的涎水都顺着风飞出来了。看这个蠢样应该没有智力发展，谢天谢地。Bucky没有再试图加速，眼睛一直瞟着旁边，鬣狗快追到车头的位置时，突然往窗户的位置一扑，而Bucky在他后腿肌肉开始发力的瞬间，方向盘轻轻朝右边打了一下。

车猛地朝右边偏去，偏到了路边的沙漠区域。鬣狗猛扑的动作一下被打断，失去平衡而蜷成一团，在地上滚了两圈。而Bucky的车压过一个凸起的沙坡，车头上扬着飘了起来，他迅速地拉动拉杆，辅助翼展开了。车顺着这个速度滑行了一段落了下来，Bucky探出头往后看，却发现那只鬣狗站在路中间，和他已经拉开了一段距离。它浑身的皮肉都在发红，一双眼睛死死地盯着他。

“倒霉……”Bucky无奈地摇了摇头，把身上的皮夹克脱下来丢到副驾驶座上，把车停在了路边。他从后座抽出那把火箭筒，拉开了车门，站在公路上，迅速地将助推器和火箭弹塞进去。他看着那条鬣狗的身体比刚刚更膨胀了，大得像一辆汽车。它的身体热得都在冒白色的水汽，肌肉紧绷地鼓起，随时准备冲上来袭击他。

那条鬣狗应该是到了发情期，这种时候的野兽往往很暴躁，而刚刚那个躲避显然激怒了它。被激怒的变异动物能力比平时至少增强5倍，面对它们，逃跑是最愚蠢的决定。他必须正面迎击。

那只鬣狗弓起背，像离弦之箭飞速的冲了过来。Bucky微眯起眼睛，肩上的火箭炮发出一声爆破的啸鸣，带着火光飞了出去。

Bucky看着那颗火箭弹和鬣狗在半空碰撞，鬣狗发出了一声愤怒而痛苦的哀鸣。他丢下火箭筒，从腿侧抽出了一把匕首，咬紧牙在自己的胳膊上狠狠地划了一刀，提着沾了血的刀刃朝鬣狗跑去。

一对毛茸茸的东西在他头上冒了个尖，纯白色的，随着血腥味敏锐地抖动了两下。  
Part B By chance

车开到盐湖城附近的时候他再也没有力气了。因为今天中午的打斗，他受了重伤，因此尾巴和耳朵都收不回去了，毛茸茸的在一个强壮的男人身上看起来很怪异。身上被鬣狗抓咬出的伤口鲜血淋漓，不像普通的物理伤害一样可以立刻愈合。他和变异动物一样，他们都是怪物。

他是这场灾难中的牺牲品，也或许是天选之人。Bucky是一个变异人，和那些变异动物一样，普通的物理伤害不会杀死他，并且会在短时间内愈合。但是变异鬣狗的爪牙和血液都是带毒性的，那是能真正杀死他的东西。相应的，他如果想杀死那匹鬣狗，他也必须用自己的血。

背后最严重的伤口被他用绷带勒着，现在血肉应该和那个布带黏在了一起，被汗液腐蚀得抽疼。他觉得还挺值，那匹鬣狗的牙和骨毒性很强，能卖个好价钱，或许可以换个有空调的越野，而现在就躺在他的后备箱。

天已经彻底暗了下来，路边几盏还没被毁坏的路灯一闪一闪的。Bucky看到前面有一片房子的阴影，他眯起了眼看那些破旧的招牌——加油站、CD店、快餐厅……以前的店铺，当然肯定没有活人了。或许这里能找到吃的和汽油，运气好的话还有药品。

他把车开到了快餐厅门口，停了下来，从后座上抽了条很宽大的风衣套在身上。Bucky行事一向谨慎，如果这附近还有结伴而出的普通人类的话，看到他这样可能会杀了他，有不少人现在都对他们这种变异人怀恨在心。也有嗜杀的变异人，可以逼他完全显出兽形，再把他的牙骨抽出来去卖掉。他现在很虚弱，没有力气保护自己。

Bucky跌跌撞撞地走下了车，努力稳住身形，放轻脚步。身上的伤口在这样的天气应该发炎了，他身体很热，有可能是在发烧，一点胃口也没有，但他必须吃点什么。他走进快餐店，翻腾了一圈，只找到了一个硬得像石头的黑面包，还有两根酸黄瓜。Bucky用纸杯装了杯水，勉强将那个面包啃了几口吞下去，然后把它和酸黄瓜一起塞进了口袋里。

Bucky本来想吃完饭就立刻回车上休息的，但他看到CD店门口贴着的那张破破烂烂的海报时改变了主意。

“火爆！Bobby Darin怀旧专辑！”

或许应该换一批CD了，他想着，车上那批已经听腻了。Bucky悄悄地推开门，走了进去。

CD店门上有个破旧的铃铛，门动的瞬间哐当哐当地响。Bucky轻手轻脚地走进店里，一排一排低矮齐腰的货架，整齐地摆着CD盒，除了天花板上半吊着的灯盒和呛人的灰尘，一切看起来跟以前毫无差异。这种时代谁会来抢劫CD店呢？

Bucky举着手电，在阴暗的店里一排排看着CD，悠哉地像多年前和母亲一起逛超市。他抽出了一两盘自己感兴趣的，并且在最旁边的货架上远远看到了Bobby Darin的那盘专辑。Bucky朝那边走去，突然敏锐地闻到了一阵气味——不属于他自己的，雄性野兽的气息，应该是变异人。

他早该发现的，Bucky微眯起了眼睛，手伸向风衣里，握住枪把。可是他受了伤，很多感官都变得迟钝了许多。他轻轻挪动着步子，朝气味来源的那个货架走去。紧绷着身体让他的身体又疼痛了起来。

他走到那个货架站定的一瞬间，一个黑影突然就站了起来，紧接着出现两声金属机械冷脆的响声。Bucky手里的枪直指着对面，而一个黑洞洞的枪口同样指着他。他在这时勉强看清了男人的样子——浑身紧实健壮的肌肉，穿着一件白色背心。金棕色短发，带着些胡子，脸部轮廓很锋利，一双蓝眼睛深沉而警惕地看着他。

“别紧张，兄弟。”Bucky努力把语气放轻松地说道，手上端着的枪却纹丝不动，“我就是来找几盘光碟，马上就走。”

“那你不妨先把枪放下？”男人开口道，低沉平稳，很有雄性力量的声音。

“为什么你不先放下呢？我是不介意的，哪怕你先开枪，我也有能力躲开……”Bucky笑着说道，他背上的伤口在发炎，他的声音有些沙哑，但他硬撑着轻快的样子，“然后杀了你。”

男人看着他半晌，突然笑了一声，“你受重伤了，不需要逞强，你藏不住。”他的目光落在Bucky宽大的风衣和那被撑起两个小角的兜帽上，“尾巴和耳朵都收不回去了，不是吗？”

Bucky咬紧牙，手上的枪仍然直直地对准男人的头，“即使受了伤也一样，你大可试一试。”

男人笑着摇了摇头，将手枪丢在地上，金属和地面碰撞出脆响。他毫无防备地走到墙边，任由Bucky拿着枪口指着他。他将墙边的电闸拉下，屋子上岌岌可危的吊灯闪了几下，亮起了灯光。男人看清了Bucky兜帽下的脸，苍白中透着不自然的红，一双湿润的灰蓝色眼睛像警惕的野猫似的盯着他。

Bucky依旧举着枪对着男人，冷汗渗进伤口，他的眉头紧皱着，“你想做什么？”

男人直接朝Bucky走来，没有任何防备的动作，丝毫不把Bucky手上的枪当回事。他一步步靠近，直到把Bucky逼得倒退到墙角。他海蓝色的眼睛深深地望着他，手轻轻覆在了那把枪的上面，把枪口慢慢下压。

Bucky感觉到男人雄性的气味将他笼罩了起来，男人的眼睛带着安抚，却又有强硬的力量。他的手按在枪上，眼睛却一直与他对视着。此时他只需要扣下扳机，男人的腿骨就可以被他打碎，再拿那把刀割破他的喉咙，立刻就能毙命。可他没有这么做。

他顺着男人的力道慢慢将枪搁了下来，两人的眼神一直接触着。直到枪垂了下去，男人握着他的手，将枪轻轻拿了过去，丢在地上一脚踢远。男人看着他，微笑了一下。

“Steve Rogers，我的名字。我想你需要帮助。”

Part C Midsummer night

他脱去了上衣，露出背上的伤口，趴在铺着棉布的地面上，风扇在头顶上呼呼地转着。空调已经太老了，但是还有口凉气。Steve在他身后，将那和血肉粘成一团的纱布撕下来，Bucky感觉到他的动作已经很温柔了，可是血肉撕扯的疼痛还是让他头上一片冷汗。

Steve将他身上的最后一块纱布扯下，拿过手边的药水往他伤口上倒。Bucky被突如其来的刺痛疼得尾巴腾地一下就竖了起来，Steve立刻朝后躲去，只被那尾巴尖上的软毛扫过。

“注意尾巴，Bucky。”他无奈地看了趴在地上的人一眼，“虽然你是一匹狼，但控制住行吗？”

“那你应该提前说一句。”Bucky愤愤地回头看着他，他的尾巴裸露在外面，他觉得有些羞耻。

“提前说会让你肌肉更紧张，药渗不进去。”Steve从盒子里拿出了一堆浅棕色的薄片，用医用胶布一片片贴在了他的伤口上。凉丝丝的感觉，极大地舒缓了那阵疼痛。很舒服，Bucky不得不承认，他的尾巴都满意地晃动了起来。

“这是什么？”

“巨犀牛角的切片，清毒的。”Steve淡淡的说道，拍了拍他的肩膀，“处理好了，可以起来了。”

巨犀牛的角。Bucky沉默地爬了起来，作为猎兽人，他当然知道这东西价值连城。巨犀牛本身就少见，而且攻击性极强，很难捕杀。他套上Steve搁在旁边的白衬衫，却没系上扣子，转过头来看着他，“看来我欠你个大人情了。”

“这没什么，只是几片犀牛角而已。”Steve将盒子搁回柜子里，又从旁边一个小型冰箱里掏出一个绿玻璃瓶和一包香肠，“吃点吗？我猜你在隔壁的快餐店应该找不到什么。我只留了面包和酸黄瓜在里面。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，从他手里接过香肠，咬了一口。烟熏的肉类弹性十足，比干硬的面包好吃多了。“你为什么要留食物，不干脆全部拿走？”

“如果有人在那里找到了食物，就不会来这里打扰我了。”Steve盘腿坐在他旁边，咬了口香肠，又灌了一口酒，“没人会指望在CD店找什么物资吧？”

“或许他想找盘音乐听听。”

“现在有这个闲情的人很少了，或许除了你和我。”

“你也喜欢？”Bucky挑了下眉，脑袋上的白色耳朵抖了抖。

“Bobby Darin，他的beyond the sea真的很不错。”Steve笑道，从旁边抽了张CD塞进机器里。

“胡说。Mack the knife比较好。”Bucky反驳道，从Steve手里拿过酒瓶，灌了一口。鲜红的酒液从他嘴角溢出一滴，顺着那漂亮的脖颈滑下来，往那鼓鼓囊囊的胸膛上淌去。

Steve看了他一眼，笑了，“这首歌太残忍了一些吧？”

“不是正合适我们吗？”Bucky也笑了起来，把酒瓶搁在一旁，自己拿手枕着仰躺在地面上，“普通人怎么称呼我们的来着……The beast？”

“The beast.”Steve点了点头，把最后一点酒一饮而尽，“我们在他们眼里都是野兽。”

“人总是害怕比他们强大的东西，不是吗？”Bucky摇摇头，脸上已经泛起了微醺的红，“但他们只敢对强大却不伤害他们的东西，露出那种残忍的表情。”

“一如既往。”Steve也在他旁边躺了下来。

风扇转着夏夜里燥热中夹杂微凉的空气，嗡嗡作响。沙哑的男声从那个旧音响中慢慢淌出，轻快悠闲的爵士，整个空间却沉寂下来。他们安静地并肩躺着，空气里有着属于对方的气味，还有酒精，一切突然都变得安定了。  
“Somewhere beyond the sea，  
somewhere waiting for me，  
my lover stands on golden sands，  
then watches the ships that go sailin……”

“你从哪里来的？”Steve低声开口道，更像是在影院里的私语，谨慎地害怕打破什么。

“纽约。”

东部海岸，灾难的爆发地，毁灭的开始，现在的一片废墟。他们都知道那里发生过什么。

“噢，真巧。你是哪个区的？”Steve故作轻松地问道。

Bucky挑了下眉，偏过头看着他，“布鲁克林。别说你是皇后区的。”

Steve笑了起来，露出那排雪白的牙齿，强壮的胸肌因为他的笑上下起伏着，“我也是。”

Bucky盯着他的侧脸，线条坚毅，属于男人的俊朗，“为什么不呆在东部？”

Steve转过头来看着他，“我想原因或许和你一样。不如你先说说？”

Bucky沉默了半晌。昏暗的灯光下，Steve的眼睛很亮，像颗蓝色的星星似的闪。

“因为……我什么都没有了。”

Steve看着他，Bucky那双湿润的灰蓝色眼睛平静地看着他，他却觉得那里面有股说不出的执拗来。他突然伸出手，一只胳膊搂住Bucky的脖子，额头贴着他汗涔涔的额头，两个人的距离突然离得很近，只剩下潮热呼吸的距离。

Bucky没有推开他，只是闭上了眼睛。Steve低声对他说着，“我也一样，Bucky。我们都一样。但是我们都不是一无所有。”

“我们只有自己？”

“我们起码还有自己。”

Part D Passion

Bucky是在一阵燥热中醒来的，身上一层黏糊糊的汗。背后的伤口愈合了大半，巨犀牛的角片果然管用。

他和Steve刚刚聊了会儿天，然后气氛很奇怪，又喝了酒，莫名其妙就抱在了一起。他醒来的时候男人的手还搭在他的耳朵上，估计是睡前玩了他的耳朵，他皱了皱眉，把Steve推到一边，男人睡得很死，这么大的动静也只是哼了一下。他们俩穿得都很单薄，Steve只穿了一件棉质的白背心，而他身上的白衬衫因为燥热被他脱掉了。

太热了，男人像个蒸汽炉一样散发着热气。Bucky朝旁边滚了一些，却被热得睡意全无。他的身体燥热难耐，而嗅觉也开始灵敏。旁边的男人身上有一股强烈的雄性气味，总是不断骚扰他的妄图平静思绪。那股热度烧得他浑身发烫，脸都有些烫手。

Bucky烦躁地爬起来，想找那个破空调的遥控，不知道能不能调低一些。遥控器不见踪迹，他推了推Steve，“Steve，空调遥控器呢？太热了。”

Steve迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，看见Bucky裸露着上半身露出鲜红色的两点，白色的狼耳朵竖起来，一条尾巴在屁股后面晃来晃去，脸上带着不自然的潮红，还一脸无辜地问他空调遥控器。

空气里有股香甜的味道，随着热度感觉更加浓郁了。Steve立刻清醒了过来，“Bucky，你上一次变兽形是什么时候？”他腾地一下坐起来，抓住Bucky的胳膊。

“一周前吧，你赶快拿遥控器，热死了。”Bucky皱着眉，不知道他这会儿问这个问题干什么。

“我操……”Steve立刻翻身往窗户边跑去，把几扇窗户统统关紧。Bucky疑惑地看着他，“你干什么？”

Steve走到他面前，表情有些难堪地拍着他的肩膀，“不是因为热。”

“什么？你他妈在说什么鬼话？温度计都91.4度了！”Steve的靠近使得Bucky觉得更加燥热了，他有些烦躁。

“你先回答我一个问题，Bucky。”Steve严肃地看着他，“当初让你变异的那匹狼…….是公的还是母的。”

“它他妈的都要我的命了，牙齿都要在我的脖子上了，你觉得我会关心是公的母的吗？”Bucky朝他喊道，突然愣在了原地，瞪大眼睛看着他，“是……那个？”

“发情期。”Steve点点头，“你变形的频率太高，能量消耗太快，压制不住本能了。”

Bucky愣怔地看了他一会儿，烦躁地挠了挠头发，“有冷水吗？”

“冷水没用的。再不快点解决，你的味道会把这附近所有的雄性变异兽都吸引到这来，把我们撕成碎片。”Steve平静地看着他。

Bucky的脸有些红，“那怎么解决？”

“找个雄性。”Steve依旧平静地看着他，但Bucky看到他的宽松的短裤已经被撑起一个鼓包。

Bucky看着他，紧张的情绪突然就松开了。他那漂亮的嘴角勾了起来，走到Steve的面前，突然把嘴唇压了上去，手隔着裤子抚摸着Steve下面坚硬滚烫地一团。Steve一声闷哼声，却张开了嘴，开始接纳Bucky那滑软的舌头。他明显不擅长接吻。

他们靠在墙上猛力地吻着，Bucky开始松开Steve的嘴唇，啃着他毛茸茸的下颚，手开始伸进Steve的裤腰，Steve抓住了他的手腕，喘着粗气，一双眼睛里燃着欲望的光，却仍然冷静地问道，“你想好了吗？狼的伴侣一生只有一个。”

“还有别的办法吗？”Bucky挑了下眉，“还是你害怕我赖上你？”

Steve听着他的话，松开了手。Bucky嘴角又勾了起来，手直接钻进了他的裤子，把那根滚烫粗壮的东西释放出来握住，已经坚硬得像根铁棍了。他趴在Steve的肩头，感觉男人不断起伏的坚硬胸膛，低声说道，“你不会是个处男吧？”

“人总有第一次。”男人面不改色地说道，手伸到他身后，在他尾巴的根部轻抚了一把。一阵酥麻的电流从尾椎往后脑窜去，Bucky的腿都软了几分。他勾住Steve的脖子，握着他下体的手撸动了两下，在顶端的小孔周围不安分地打着圈，直到手上沾上了那小孔冒出来的透明清液。看着Steve咬住了嘴唇低喘，他笑着，

“那便宜你了，小处男。Bucky哥哥来给你破处。”他趴在Steve耳边恶劣地笑着。

Steve猛地他的腰，把他抱起来，压在一旁的书桌上，一把将他的裤子拉了下来，露出那根坚硬的下体和粉红色的入口。Steve看着有点出神，Bucky粗喘着，一双湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，咬牙切齿地说道，“要我教你怎么做吗？”

“不用了，Bucky哥哥。这种事情是雄性的本能问题。”Steve轻笑了一声，从桌子下拎了瓶橄榄油出来，凉丝丝的油直接倒在那粉红色的穴口上，Bucky扬起头压抑地呻吟了一声，Steve却没给他喘息的机会，两根手指顺着滑腻的油捅进了湿热紧致的地方。

Bucky抱住了Steve的后背，锐利的牙齿咬在了他柔韧的肩部肌肉上。Steve加快了抽插的动作，一只手还撸动了一下Bucky身后摇晃的尾巴。

“操！别碰我尾巴！”Bucky喊道，声音却因为抽插而软了下来，Steve感觉手指被那湿热的洞口箍得更紧了，渗出一些清透的液体来。“放松一点，”Steve拍了拍他的屁股，“现在很危险，我们速战速决。”

“别为你的早泄找借口，小处男。”Bucky扯着他的头发，吻着他的额头。Steve的三根手指都插了进去，找到了他那块突起的腺体，轻轻揉弄着。他不由发出一阵呻吟，有些怒地喊道，“你的老二能不能发挥点作用。”

Steve把手指抽出，看到那张小嘴一张一合地收缩着。他扶着自己的东西，对着个洞口缓缓插了进去。

“老天……妈的，这也太大了吧！”Bucky扬起头喘息道。他感觉到那个巨大的龟头慢慢撑开他的肠壁，与他肠道薄薄的一层摩擦而过，酸疼但是又充实的感觉。那根性器慢慢往里撑，他可以明显感觉到那表面突起的青筋。它往里碾过每寸粘膜都带来一阵酥麻，让Bucky咬着嘴唇都失血，直到全根没入在了穴内。

“你还好吗？”Steve摸了摸Bucky 的后脑，棕色的柔软头发都被汗打湿了。被下面那滚烫又紧致的穴道包裹吞吐着，他用了所有克制力才避免直接捅入，额头上都全是汗水，“可以动了吗？”

“快点。”Bucky咬着他的耳垂，挺了下腰把那根东西更深地往里一吞，紧紧地收缩，听到Steve发出一阵闷哼声，“操我，快点。”

Steve听到他的话，不再克制自己的动作。他猛力地挺动起腰，将Bucky的两条腿抬起架到自己肩上。Bucky直接仰躺在了书桌上，开始毫无顾忌地喘息呻吟起来。Steve开始猛力地抽插，没有什么特技巧的快速操弄，却一次次碾过突起的前列腺。

又一次重重碾过腺体，Bucky发出了一声低骂声，似乎是俄语，Steve没能听懂，但这却让他更加兴奋了。他将Bucky的腿折在胸前，压着与他接吻，身下的捣弄却加快了频率，一下下捅到最深的地方，感觉里面有无数小嘴在吮吸他。

Steve的汗水滴落在了Bucky裸露的胸膛上，和他的混在一起。Bucky的脸上已经被汗和生理泪水弄得一片狼狈，他们的唇舌开始纠缠着，之间不断传出模糊呻吟声。下身不断撞击，Steve的囊袋都在他的屁股上拍打，室内全是肉体碰撞的清脆声音。两个人下体连接的部分都被一堆黏腻的液体弄得一塌糊涂。

两个人都有些忘情，情欲让他们头脑发热。门前的位置突然传来一阵嘈杂的声音，把他们的理智拉回来了一些。Bucky和Steve同时转过头去看门边，看见一只狗正在门边狂吠，红眼睛在夜里很渗人，不断地用身体撞击那被锁起来的玻璃门。

“没事，就一只变异兽而已。”Bucky搂住了Steve的脖子，下身狠狠收缩了一下，夹得男人闷哼一声，又开始猛力地撞击他的身体。

门外的狂吠声好像越来越清晰了，Bucky不满地皱起了眉头，往门边看去，却看到一片血红的眼睛，在夜里冒着诡异的光。

Steve显然也注意到了，但他不仅没有把Bucky 身体里那根滚烫的性器抽出去，反而又顶弄了一下。“Steve，快点抽出去。”Bucky皱着眉头拍了拍他的背，“不妙了，我们得赶快离开这里。”

“你没有达到高潮就还会处在发情期，不管你去哪他们都能跟着你。”Steve突然托着他的臀部将他抱起来，Bucky惊呼了一声，腿急忙夹紧了他的腰。因为重力，那跟硬得不能再硬的东西狠狠顶到了最深处。

他腰都软了下来，而Steve还一边抱着他操弄，一边朝另一边的柜子走去，拿出了一个金属的方块，又将Bucky挂在腿上的内裤扯了下来，在两个人下体的连接处擦了擦。那些糊成一团的淫靡液体都被内裤的棉布吸走了。他拿那个内裤布包着那个方块，然后朝门边走去。

Bucky看见门口那群变异犬更激动了，一个个往玻璃门上撞击，嘴里的口水糊了满玻璃，玻璃门已经有些裂痕了。Bucky的身体完全紧张起来，大声喊着，“你在干什么？快点松开。”

“你的车后备箱有什么？”Steve将那个方块包紧。作为雄性他能闻到那上面浓郁的腥甜气味，那是属于发情雌性的激素味道。

“你为什么老是问莫名其妙的问题！”Bucky瞪着他，而Steve一步步的走路让他的下体被顶弄得酥麻酸软，情欲和恐惧一起逼得他头脑一片混乱。

“那我猜没什么比三头巨犀牛更贵的东西。”Steve拍了拍他的屁股，让他抱紧他。Bucky的一条胳膊抱着他的脖子，另一只手被他塞了一个小巧的遥控器和一把枪，“你相信我吗？”Steve认真地盯着他的眼睛。Bucky看着他，突然笑了起来，

“疯子。”

Part E CRAZY and LOVE

“就是现在。”Steve在他耳边低语道，玻璃门上已经有明显的裂痕了，而一大群变异犬还在兴奋地往前冲撞。Steve那根粗热的玩意儿还埋在他体内，随着任何一个动作都能碾过他的腺体，而他们却在面对一群变异的野兽，要吃掉他们的怪物。

疯狂，但是这疯狂里面又全是热切的情欲。他从来没有感受过这样的心情，肾上腺素狂飙，恐惧、情欲、爱意混成一团火，把他们烧成一片。近乎癫狂的末世，活在这个世界上谁又是清醒的呢？

他举起那把枪，嘭地一枪打碎了门玻璃，并且一枪打碎了第一个扑过来的变异犬的脑袋，鲜血和脑浆溅在下面那群狗的身上，可他们却更激动了。

“漂亮！宝贝儿。”

Steve在下一刻立马瞄准那个破碎的洞里，将手里的用那条内裤包裹的方块扔了出去。带着浓烈雌性气味的方块飞出去老远，那群没有理智的变异犬立刻全部往那边奔去，扑咬着争抢那个方块。

Steve立刻抱着Bucky往外跑去，下体因为跑动而不断撞击着Bucky的内穴，他的精神紧绷着，身下的快感却又不断地冲刷着他，酥麻得像条细密的电流。可Bucky还在努力集中精力，将几个朝他们跑来的变异犬击倒。

Steve猛地拉开了一辆漆黑的越野，抱着Bucky在身上坐上了驾驶座。钥匙就在车上，他把车门锁好让Bucky把身体偏开，将车发动一脚油门蹬了出去，跑到了公路上。

身后的变异犬大多数还在争抢那个方块，Bucky一把按下了遥控器的按钮。一声爆炸的巨响夹杂着火光，把漆黑的天都点亮了，热浪把他们的车都往前推了不少。他从后窗看着那一片橙红色的火海，越来越远。

Steve的车开得飞快，他们的身体还连接在一起，男人的老二依旧梆硬地在里面顶着他。他身体有些僵硬，活动了一下腿，突然感觉身体里面那个玩意儿更硬了。他和Steve眼神对视了一下，突然开始放声大笑起来。笑得上气不接下气，像刚从狂欢节回来的孩子。

开了一段后，他们总算远离了刚刚变异犬的聚集的位置。Steve突然一个急刹将车停在了路边，然后就搂住Bucky的脖子和他开始接吻。

他们吻得很用力，吻里面还有血腥和硝烟的味道，充满着暴躁与疯狂。Steve开始不断地顶腰，将那根坚硬的老二一下下往他身体里像打桩机似的敲。Bucky开始大声呻吟，腰肢却扭动，他的身体被一下下大力撞击，向上耸动，身体最深处的酥麻都被那滚烫的蘑菇头撞得支离破碎。

“我们疯了。”他笑着，啃噬Steve的耳垂，喘息着低语道。他的穴道在不断抽搐和收缩，而男人的频率也在不断加快。Steve紧紧地搂住了他，一股滚烫的液体有力地冲刷在他的内壁上。他被烫得身体开始发抖，身前的性器没有受到任何爱抚却一下下地射出了浊液。他紧紧地抱着Steve的身体，尖利的牙狠狠扎进了男人坚韧的肌肉了。

他们搂着对方，汗水黏糊糊地缠在一起，喘着粗气直到两个人高潮褪去。Steve将他搁在旁边的副驾驶座上，摇下了车窗散去车里暧昧的气味。Steve点了根烟，抽了两口，又递到了Bucky的唇边。他们安静地看着车窗前的远方，天边的露出青白色的光，底儿上还有一长条橙黄的亮色，像是沉了层油。这一切平静得过分。

一根烟交换着抽完，Bucky才感觉到浑身都要散架似的松软，耳朵和尾巴不知道什么时候就消失了。他侧过头去看着Steve，男人的金棕色发丝和胡须毛茸茸的。他是头狮子，Bucky想着。

Steve感受到他的目光，从窗外转过头来，望向他，“在想什么？”他把Bucky额前被汗黏住的碎发理顺了。

“我们现在去哪？”Bucky微笑着看着他。

“任何地方，只要我们想。”

“在这个见鬼的世界里？”

“是的，Bucky。在这个见鬼的世界里，和我，一起过不知道还会碰到什么见鬼东西的日子。”

Bucky扬起头大笑起来，眼睛看着窗前的日出。太阳慢慢露出了一丝弧线，整个天边都烧成橙黄，像是一场爆炸的废墟，一场狂欢节后疲惫的清晨。

“Are we crazy？”他看着Steve，那双湿润的眼睛却带着狼似的野性。

Steve微笑着，倾身过来，温和地抵着他的额头，

“No，we are THE BEAST.”


End file.
